This can be a fairy tale?
by Livia Marjorie
Summary: Ele  * Arrogante  * Grosso  * Mulherengo  * Solitário  * Não acredita no amor      Ela    * Educada  * Meiga  * Inocente  * Solitária  * Sonha em encontrar o amor da sua vida
1. Prólogo

**Ele**

* Arrogante

* Grosso

* Mulherengo

* Solitário

* Não acredita no amor

**Ela**

* Educada

* Meiga

* Inocente

* Solitária

* Sonha em encontrar o amor da sua vida

Dois mundos diferentes, dois corações machucados, cada um com suas convicções. Mas os dois precisando das mesmas coisas.


	2. Apresentação dos personagens

**Edward Cullen -** Tem 24 anos, é irmão mais velho de Alice e dono da oficina mecânica da cidade. Foi abandonado na porta de uma igreja aos 8 anos juntamente com sua irmã e desde então viveram no orfanato da cidade, onde nunca foram adotados. Não é uma pessoa muito sociável, é arrogante, ignorante e cabeça dura. Organiza rachas na cidade e fora dela, apesar de ser visto como má influencia na cidade, sempre esta cercado de mulheres a sua volta.

**Isabella Marie Swan** - Tem 17 anos, mora na Califórnia, mas devido ao trabalho de seu pai se muda para Forks com o mesmo por alguns meses. Bella sempre estudou em colégios internos só para meninas, é ingênua ao extremo, não tem liberdade e é constantemente mal tratada pelo pai. É uma boa menina, meiga e sempre disposta ajudar aos outros. É herdeira da maior empresa de advocacia dos Estados Unidos a "Lei e Ordem Swan" e detesta isso, por não querer seguir os passos do pai na carreira de advocacia, é constantemente repudiada por ele. Sonha em encontrar alguém, se apaixonar e viver "feliz para sempre", como em um conto de fadas.

**Alice Cullen** - Tem 20 anos, irmã mais nova de Edward e noiva de Jasper. É doce e simpática, apesar de ser espevitada e elétrica. Não concorda com o estilo de vida solitário e encrenqueiro do irmão, mas não o recrimina. É a única a fazer faculdade graças aos esforços de Jasper e Edward. Mora com Jasper, com quem namora desde que estava no orfanato.

**Jasper Helle **- Tem 23 anos, trabalha na oficina de Edward e faz show no bar mais freqüentado da cidade. É irmão mais velho de Rosálie e os dois também moravam no orfanato, depois de perderem os pais em um incêndio, que fez com que ficasse com cicatrizes pelo corpo, motivo de ter medo que Alice o enxergue como o "mostro" que ele se tronou, como algumas pessoas da cidade o chamam. É muito calado e observador, sempre participa dos rachas organizados pelo cunhado.

**Emmett McCartney **- Tem 24 anos e é casado com Rosálie, é extremamente brincalhão. Trabalha na parte de contabilidade da oficina de Edward e apesar de achar algumas coisas suspeitas no orçamento se mantêm quieto, já que uma vez ao falar com Edward, o mesmo garantiu que estava tudo sob controle. Organiza os rachas com Edward, mas não participa deles. É extremamente ciumento com Rose e por isso sempre se mete em confusões. Também morou no orfanato após ser abandonado ainda bebê no mesmo, sempre que era adotado fazia de tudo para voltar ao orfanato, por não conseguir ficar longe dos amigos e principalmente de Rosálie

**Rosálie Helle McCartney **- Tem 22 anos é casada com Emmett. Tem a personalidade forte, é durona e muitas vezes ignorante, mas com as pessoas que ama é muito doce e amiga. Trabalha na oficina de Edward e é a melhor mecânica da cidade, sempre participa dos rachas organizados por Edward e Emmett, mesmo sob os protestos do esposo. Também é muito ciumenta com Emmett.

**Jocob Black** - Tem 24 anos é dono do bar mais freqüentado de Forks. Conheceu Edward, Emmett, Jasper, Alice e Rose na escola onde estudaram juntos. É uma boa pessoa, excelente amigo, mas extremamente galinha juntamente com Edward

**Leah Clearwater -** Tem 22 anos, trabalha no bar de Jacob. Tem todos os homens aos seus pés, mas só tem olhos para Jacob, esse por sua vez só consegue enxergá-la como uma irmã mais nova.


	3. Vivendo ou Sobrevivendo?

_Oie meninas do meu coração, bom ta ai a fic nova, espero de coração que vocês gostem dela. Nessa fic, apesar do casal principal ser "Edward e Bella" eu vou falar um pouco dos outros casais, mas prometo que não vai ficar uma coisa chata. La embaixo nos falamos._

_Boa Leitura_

_

* * *

_

**Vivendo ou Sobrevivendo?**

**Pov Bella**

* _**Califórnia 22:00**_

Sai do portão de desembarque na esperança de vê-lo. Uma esperança vã eu sei, ele nunca vinha, nunca estava presente e ao avistar Jimie com um sorriso singelo na face, só tive a confirmação de que meu pai Charlie, não veio me buscar no aeroporto, após quase um ano sem me ver.

- Boa noite senhorita Swan

- Boa noite Jimie, como você esta?

- Muito bem e a senhorita? Feliz em não ter mais que voltar para o internato?

- Estou bem e extremamente feliz em não ter voltar ao internato ano que vem – Pegamos minhas coisas e fomos para a limusine que nos esperava. Sempre estudei em internatos, no inicio não gostava, mas depois de um tempo acabei acostumando. Às vezes pedia a meu pai que me permitisse estudar em uma escola normal, mas ele nunca permitiu, dizia não ter tempo de cuidar de ninguém, que tinha coisas mais importantes para fazer e com o tempo, parei d insistir.

Via meu pai somente nas férias de fim de ano, mas era eu chegar em casa e ele sair para mais uma viagem de negócios e assim eu passava o natal e ano novo com os empregados.

-Vamos senhorita Swan? – Jimie me tirou de meus devaneios e percebi que já estávamos na mansão. Desci do carro e avistei Maria, nossa governanta me esperando na posta da mesma.

- Ho menina, esta tão linda – Maria disse quando estava perto de mim, me dando um abraço bem forte, o único que eu sabia que receberia.

- Maria, estava com saudades – disse retribuindo seu abraço. Minha mãe Renne, morreu alguns minutos após o meu nascimento, e desde então, Maria cuidou de mim.

- Também estava querida – disse enquanto nos dirigíamos para dentro da mansão. Apesar dos esforços de Maria, nunca conseguir ver aquele lugar como uma casa e muito menos como um lar. A mansão era muito grande, era fria e solitária, não tinha o conforte e aconchego que um lar deve ter. – Bella, seu pai te espera no escritório ele quer falar com você. – Assenti e me encaminhei para lá, bati na porta e após ouvir um "pode entrar", adentrei ao local

- Oi pai – Charlie estava sentado em sua cadeira atrás de sua mesa, olhando alguns papeis.

- Sente Isabella, preciso te dar um aviso – me sentei na cadeira a sua frente – estamos indo para Forks amanhã.

- Forks? Mas por quê?

- Eu não te devo satisfações moçinha, quando eu digo que você vai fazer uma coisa, você simplesmente faz. Mas vou responder a sua pergunta, haverá uma conferencia de advocacia em Seatle e como Forks fica perto e é uma cidade calma, vamos ficar La por uns tempos, já que tenho negócios a tratar por La também.

- E por que não posso ficar?

- As pessoas já estão comentando sobre não parecermos uma família, que você vive em colégios internos e eu viajando. E quem vai querer fazer negócios com alguém que aparentemente, não consegue manter a própria família? As pessoas hoje em dia se preocupam com coisas muito banais, tenho mais o que fazer do que me preocupar com essas coisas. – Charlie disse me deixando triste. Não queria ir para Forks, pois nessas viagens Charlie nunca levava os empregados que eu conhecesse, ele sempre contratava novos para onde iria ficar, ou seja, eu ficaria sozinha

- Claro pai, vou arrumar minhas coisas – disse me levantando, meu relacionamento com Charlie não era muito bom, então preferia não dar motivos para brigas, preferia fazer o que ele mandava e pronto – E como você esta?

- Estava melhor antes, quando não tinha que esquentar minha cabeça com certas pessoas. Agora chega desse papo furado, tenho coisas muito importantes para fazer.

Subi para o meu quarto, para arrumar minhas coisas. Ele nem perguntou como eu estava, ou disse que estava com saudades, ou que me levaria para Forks, pois queria que passássemos um tempo juntos. Não que eu já não estivesse acostumada com esse jeito dele, mas tinha esperanças de que isso um dia mudaria. Arrumar minhas coisas, não foi um processo demorado, já que não tinha muitas coisas em casa, todas as minhas coisas estavam no internato e agora dentro da minha mala, que pelo jeito só seria desfeita em Forks.

Após tomar meu banho e vestir meu pijama, cai em minha cama e fiquei pensando, quem sabe em Forks as coisas não mudassem, já que seriamos só nos dois e pudéssemos agir como pai e filha? Quem sabe em Forsk eu não encontraria amigos verdadeiros e não interesseiros? Quem sabe em Forks, que não conhecesse o amor da minha vida?

**Pov Edward**

_***Seatle 2:00**_

- Emmett, já pegou o dinheiro de todos? – Perguntei encostado em meu carro, fumando um cigarro. Estávamos em uma das ruas mais movimentadas de Seatle de dia, mas que a noite depois de 00:00, mais parecia uma rua abandonada. Eu organizo rachas juntos com Emmett, bom basicamente eu organizo e ele cuida do dinheiro.

- Sim, já peguei o dinheiro com todos – disse ele se aproximando de mim – eu ainda não consigo entender por que você faz essas coisas.

- Já falamos sobre isso, gosto de correr, da adrenalina que da em saber que tem outro carro a segundos de você e então você tem que ir cada vez mais rápido e em questões de segundos a corrida é decidida.

- Você poderia não arrastar minha mulher para essas coisas – ele disse emburrado, olhando para trás e vendo Rose vir em nossa direção.

- Eu não arrasto ninguém, mas ao contrario de você, ela sabe aproveitar as coisas boas.

- Oi bonitão – Rose disse abraçando Emmett por trás – e ai Edward, vai correr hoje?

- Não hoje não e você?

- Já que nem você e o Jasper não vão correr, vou sim – Rose não corria sempre, era difícil, mas quando corria geralmente ganhava. Nós nunca corríamos juntos, eu, Rose e Jasper, não gostávamos de competir entre nós, a não ser que fosse por diversão e quando isso acontecia, dificilmente Rose ganhava.

- Nós podemos, por favor, não falar sobre isso? – Emmett perguntou emburrado. Ele não gostava de Rose correndo, 1º pela sua segurança, ele morria de medo de que algo acontecesse com ela. 2º Rose já chamava atenção sozinha, mas depois que ganhava uma corrida a coisa piorava, todos os olhos masculinos e alguns femininos se voltavam para ela com segundas intenções e Emmett odiava isso.

- Emmett, eu não vou discutir com você mais uma vez, sobre esse assunto – ela disse se soltando dele e indo em direção ao seu carro.

- Se você quer um conselho, nunca namore e case com uma mulher linda e durona – ele disse bufando de raiva

- Não precisa se preocupar com isso, namorar e casar não fazem parte dos meus planos – disse terminando de fumar meu cigarro.

- Eu ainda vou ver o dia em que vai se apaixonar por alguém, agora deixa eu ir atrás da Rose, não quero ficar de castigo hoje, saca? – ele disse piscando o olho e indo na direção dela.

- ED – não tive tempo de olhar na direção de quem me gritava, só senti um corpo pequeno e leve se arremessando para cima de mim.

- Alice, você ainda vai se machucar se jogando encima de mim desse jeito.

- Há para de ser chato – ela disse dando um beijo em minha bochecha e descendo do meu colo.

- Jasper você anda dando algum energético pra essa menina? – Perguntei quando ele se aproximou de mim

- E desde quando ela precisa de alguma coisa pra ficar elétrica? Eu cheguei a banir o café La de casa quando ela tava em época de provas, mas parece que a só piorou a situação.

- Jasper querido, o café estava banido só para você, assim que você saia para trabalhar eu tomava – ela disse dando língua para ele. Jasper sorriu e puxou ela para mais perto de si.

- Eu sei Lice, sempre soube – disse beijando o alto de sua cabeça.

- Ed você não vai correr não é mesmo? – Ela perguntou visivelmente preocupada. Sempre que eu, Jasper ou Rose corríamos, Alice ficava ta nervosa que parecia que estava tento um filho.

- Não Lice, hoje não e nem você né Jasper, o que houve que não vai correr?

- Há uma coisa muito estranha aconteceu no meu carro, quando estávamos saindo ele simplesmente não pegou acredita? Misteriosamente a gasolina acabou e acabamos vindo com Emmett e Rose – ele disse com os braços cruzados e olhando para Alice

- Her... eu vou ver se consigo convencer a Rose a não correr – ela disse com um sorriso amarelo e saindo quase correndo na direção da Rose.

Fiquei conversando com Jasper até a corrida começar. O percurso da corrida era a pista principal onde estávamos subir o viaduto, fazer o retorno e voltar para a pista de partida. Victoria, uma ruiva muito da gostosa, que eu já peguei, mas agora quem pegava era James deu a partida e só o que ficou foi à fumaça dos pneus no asfalto.

- Alice, você que parar com isso? Eles acabaram de sair daqui – falei, pois ela estava quicando literalmente no lugar e esticando o pescoço.

- Eu não consigo você sabe que eu sempre fico assim quando um de vocês correm – ela disse estalando os dedos. Poucos minutos depois os carros voltaram e Rose ganhou a corrida.

- HÁ MINHA ESPOSA É FODA – Emmett gritou ao nosso lado – agora eu vou La antes que esse bando de tarado resolva cair encima dela- ele disse se afastando de nós e gritando "Esposo da vencedora passando" para todos os cuecas de plantão ouvirem.

- Cullen – James, me chamou um pouco afastado de onde estávamos – Ta na hora – ele disse assim que me aproximei dele.

- Ok, te encontro na saída de Seatle – me afastei dele e fui de encontro a Alice e Jasper, que já estavam com Rosálie e Emmett - To indo, agente se fala amanhã, parabéns Rose- me despedi deles e fui em direção ao meu carro

- Espera Edward – ouvi Alice me chamando quando abri a porta do carro – aonde você vai com o James?

- Lugar nenhum Lice, relaxa

- Não gosto dele Ed, muito menos de você com ele.

- Eu já sou adulto, sei me cuidar

- Eu também sou e você cuida de mim até hoje – ela disse dando um sorriso desanimado.

- E vou continuar cuidando, você pode casar ter filhos, netos, estar bem velinha, mas vai continuar sendo a minha irmãzinha mais nova, aquela que sempre corria pra mim quando acontecia alguma coisa – disse abraçando ela

- E ainda corro até hoje – ela disse me abraçando mais forte – Brigada Ed, por tudo

- Eu que tenho que te agradecer Lice, eu não sei onde ia estar se não fosse por você – e era verdade, tudo que eu fiz foi pensando nela, terminar os estudos, fazer curso de mecânica, abrir uma oficina, comprar uma casa, tudo foi pensando nela, no futuro dela. – agora volta pro seu noivo, pros nossos amigos e vai pra Forks tranqüila, amanhã agente se fala.

- Eu amo você cabeçudo – ela disse me dando um beijo

- Amo você também formiga atômica – dei um beijo na sua testa e entrei no meu carro. É minha noite tava só começando

* * *

_Bom meninas esse foi o 1º capítulo da minha mais nova fic, espero que tenham gostado *_*_

_Bom cada semana vou postar em uma fic, ou seja, semana que vem tem post em "Intrigas no Amor"_

_Até semana que vem_


	4. Festival de Inverno

********************************__

Oiiie meninas lindas *-*

Me desculpem a demora do capitulo  
mas enfim trago ele para vocês  
espero que gostem .

Boa Leitura

********

=)

_****__****_

__

__

* * *

Festival de Inverno

Pov Bella

****

Estávamos dentro do carro que Charlie alugou em Seatle, viemos da Califórnia até Seatle de avião e agora nos encaminhávamos para Forks. Estava chuviscando o que não era novidade para mim, já que sabia que em Forks o tempo era sempre frio e chuvoso, encostei minha cabeça no vidro do carro e fiquei olhando a paisagem por onde passávamos. Charlie não havia trocado uma palavra comigo desde que saímos de casa, ele ficava sempre falando no celular como estava fazendo agora.

Enquanto a paisagem verde passava por mim, eu ficava imaginando como seria minha vida de agora em diante, eu não estava animada com a mudança para Forks e não estava ansiosa para morar com Charlie em uma casa, onde não teria empregados conhecidos para me fazer companhia. Mas eu tentava encarar essa mudança como algo positivo, como uma oportunidade de recomeçar, por ter morado a maior parte da minha vida em um internato eu não tinha amigos fora dele e por passar pouco tempo em casa, não pude ter uma convivência de "pai e filha" com Charlie. Ta eu sei que isso é baboseira, morar em um internato nunca foi motivo para não ter amigos ou não ter uma boa relação com Charlie, mas como eu disse antes, preciso encarar essa mudança como uma forma de recomeçar.

O carro parou enfrente a uma enorme casa de madeira e grandes janelas de vidro, ela tinha dois andares e uma floresta envolta dela, a casa não era muito longe o que me reconfortou um pouco.

- Seu quarto é no segundo andar, suas coisas já chegaram hoje mais cedo – Charlie disse enquanto saia do carro, suspirei fundo e desci do carro, pronta para encarar minha nova vida.

A casa já estava mobiliada, ela era bastante espaçosa e clara por dentro, subi as escadas e me encaminhei para o meu quarto, ele era grande e suas paredes eram em um tom lilás bem claro, tinha duas janelas, uma de tamanho normal que dava para a entrada da casa e outra que ia do teto ao chão que dava para a parte lateral da casa, onde se via a floresta, tinha também uma porta que imaginei ser o banheiro e outra que era o closet. Comecei a organizar minhas coisas e quando terminei ouvi uma batida na porta.

- Entra

- Srta. Swan? Vim me apresentar sou Sue a governanta da casa – uma mulher que deveria ter uns 50 anos se apresentou.

- Olá senhora Sue, é um prazer conhecê-la, mas me chame só de Bella, por favor.

- Então não me chame de senhora, faz com que eu me sinta velha, somente Sue querida- concordei com um aceno de cabeça, Sue parecia ser muito simpática e talvez eu não ficasse tão sozinha naquela casa – eu vim ver se você estava precisando de alguma coisa.

- Não obrigada, já acabei por aqui

- Hoje esta tendo um festival na cidade, por que você não da uma passada por La? É uma oportunidade de você conhecer a cidade e as pessoas.

- É acho que vou sim, não tenho mais nada pra fazer aqui mesmo.

- Bom se precisar de alguma coisa, é só chamar – ela disse se retirando do quarto. Tomei um banho me arrumei e fui em direção ao escritório de Charlie no primeiro andar, após bater e ele me mandar entrar, abri a porta e fiquei ali mesmo.

- Oi pai – disse ainda encostada na porta – Sue me falou que esta tendo um festival na cidade e eu estou indo pra la, passei aqui pra saber se você quer ir comigo.

- Isabella – ele disse largando uns papeis e me olhando – você me interrompeu em uma coisa importante para me chamar para ir a um festival idiota? Eu não vou nem me dignar a te dar uma resposta e vou até fingir que você não veio me amolar – dito isso ele voltou sua atenção para os papeis, fiquei alguns segundos parada na porta depois sai.

Bom não era a primeira vez que o Charlie me tratava assim, mas ainda machucava, eu ficava pensando se a mamãe estivesse aqui, se as coisas seriam diferentes.

Quando chegamos a Forks não viemos pela entrada principal, então não tinha visto o festival, mas ao me aproximar da cidade vi como estava tudo arrumado nas ruas, barracas espalhadas pela rua principal da cidade, um palco na praça, fitas enfeitando a rua e uma grande faixa escrita FESTIVAL DE INVERNO logo na entrada. A rua estava bastante movimentada e cheia de pessoas, andei pelas barracas, comprei algo para comer e me sentei em um banco que tinha perto do palco, algum tempo depois uma menina de cabelos pretos compridos se sentou ao meu lado.

- Oi – ela disse sorrindo – você veio para o festival? É que eu não me lembro de você aqui pela cidade

- Não eu sou nova em Forks, me mudei hoje

- Há seja bem vinda – ela falou com um sorriso maior – Sou Ângela Weber – ela disse estendendo a mão para um cumprimento

- Isabella Swan, mas pode me chamar de Bella – disse retribuindo seu aperto de mão.

- Então o que esta achando do festival?

- Há, até agora esta bom, as ruas estão lindas – ficamos ali conversando banalidade, Ângela era uma pessoa agradável e o fato de ter conhecido alguém em pouco tempo na cidade, me deixou mais animada. Ouvi uma voz no microfone avisando que alguém chamado Jasper em poucos minutos estaria no palco, olhei na direção do mesmo e havia quatro pessoas realmente lindas rindo e brincando entre si, havia um segurando um violão que imaginei ser o tal de Jasper a menina que estava ao seu lado, uma baixinha de cabelos pretos, olhou para frente e começou a dar pulinhos batendo palmas. Olhei na direção que ela olhava e vi um homem descendo de uma moto e quando ele tirou o capacete foi como se todo o ar do meu pulmão tivesse ido embora, ele era o homem mais lindo que eu já tinha visto, ele olhou para a baixinha e riu sacudindo a cabeça indo na direção deles.

Ele cumprimentou todos e bagunçou o cabelo da menina que estava pulando depois de dar um abraço nela, eu continuei olhando para ele sem poder evitar, era simplesmente impossível desviar meus olhos dele, ele olhou em volta e seus olhos caíram em mim, ele me olhou por alguns poucos segundos.

- Terra chamando Bella, Ângela disse rindo ao meu lado passando a mão na frente do meu rosto e fazendo desviar do seu olhar – você prestou atenção no que eu falei?

- Desculpa Ângela – eu disse envergonhada por não dar atenção ao que ela estava falando

- Tudo bem, não tem como não se desconcentrar quando se olha para o Edward- ela disse ainda rindo

- Edward?

- Sim o cara para quem você estava olhando – ela falou e eu senti minhas bochechas queimarem - não precisa ficar assim, ele causa esse efeito em quase todas as pessoas do sexo feminino.

- Há tha, você o conhece?

- Sim ele se chama Edward Cullen e a baixinha se chama Alice Cullen, eles são irmãos, o loiro Jasper é noivo da Alice e o grandão e a loira são Rosálie e Emmett e eles são casados e Rose e Jasper são irmãos. Eles sempre viveram aqui, mas mesmo assim as pessoas da cidade não são la muito simpáticas com eles e isso faz com que eles sejam bastante reservados.

- Como assim as pessoas não são muito simpáticas com eles?

- É uma história um pouco longa outro dia te conto, também não quero assustar você logo de cara com o povo de Forks – ela disse rindo

- Claro, Ângela eu vou pegar um chocolate quente, você que um?

- Quero sim Bella – ela disse pegando o dinheiro, mas a impedi

- Não precisa Ângela, eu vou La e você guarda meu lugar tudo bem?

- Obrigada Bella, guardo sim.

Olhei mais uma vez na direção em quem ele estava, mas ele não se encontrava mais La, fui andando entre as barracas até achar a de bebidas quentes e comprei o chocolate, quando me virei para voltar dei de cara com um menino.

- Olá doçura – ele estava visivelmente bêbado, balancei minha cabeça e tentei passar por ele, o que ele logicamente não permitiu.

- Com licença? – pedi baixo olhando para os meus pés

- Há a gatinha fala - ele disse dando um passo em minha direção e eu recuei um passo – há não foge não.

- Hey Tayler, por que você não deixa a menina em paz? – um homem disse atrás de mim

- Ninguém te chamou no assunto molambento – o tal Tayler respondeu estufando o peito e cambaleando ao mesmo tempo.

- Foda-se escuta aqui, eu to pouco me fudendo pra quem é o a sua família, se eu encontrar essa sua cara de babaca de novo hoje eu juro que arrebento ela,vamos – ele disse me puxando. Olhei para o homem que me puxava pelas pessoas, ele era alto, moreno e forte, um homem bastante bonito. – Ta tudo bem? – ele perguntou enquanto andávamos

- Sim, obrigada

- Que nada – ele disse com um sorriso amigável, o Tayler geralmente enche a cara e fica perturbando as pessoas, a propósito meu nome é Jacob Black, mas pode me chamar de Jake

- Isabella Swan, mas pode me chamar de Bella.

- Eu nunca vi você pela cidade, veio para o festival?

- Não eu me mudei para Forks hoje e...

- Jake – fui interrompida por uma voz que chamava Jake do outro lado da rua, olhei na direção da voz e vi Edward com uma lata de cerveja na mão e uma cigarro na outra, ele me olhou enquanto tragava o cigarro e piscou para mim, fazendo com que eu abaixasse a cabeça envergonhada.

- Bom Bella, to indo nessa, foi um prazer conhecer você nos vemos por ai – ele disse fazendo uma reverencia de brincadeira e indo na direção de Edward. Caminhei de volta para onde Ângela estava e me sentei novamente dando a ela o chocolate, claro que ainda estava um pouco tonta pelo fato dele ter piscado pra mim, mas logo tirei isso da minha cabeça, um homem como ele nunca olharia para uma menina como eu.

**Pov Edward**

Ouvia um barulho ao fundo, mas tentei ignorar algum tempo depois ele parou, para em poucos segundos começar a fazer barulho novamente. Eu sabia que barulho era esse e quem era o responsável por ele, como também sabia que não adiantava tentar ignorar, tateei a mesinha ao lado da minha cama e peguei o celular.

- Alice é melhor algo sério ter acontecido para você estar me ligando essa hora.

- Oi para você também cabeçudo, eu não acredito que você estava dormindo

- É claro que estava hoje é domingo, eu acordo cedo todos os dias da semana, mereço um descanso

- Isso não é desculpa, se você tivesse dormido mais cedo não estaríamos tendo essa conversa e já são 14:30 pelo amor de Deus Edward.

- Ta, ta, o que você quer?

- Liguei para te lembrar que você prometeu ir ao festival hoje

- Alice você sabe que eu não gosto dessas coisas, o povo dessa cidade... – ela me cortou

- Não quero saber, Jasper vai tocar então todos nós vamos estar la e para o seu bem espero que você já esteja levantando essa sua bunda branca, se arrume e apareça la com um sorriso enorme no rosto Edward Cullen, amo você irmão. – e assim ela desligou o telefone

Levantei tomei um banho me arrumei e fui para a cozinha comer alguma coisa. Desde que Alice foi morar com Jasper essa casa ficou grande de mais, era bom ver ela correndo, pulando e gritando pela casa, mas agora era somente eu, mas eu não me incomodava muito com isso, já que não ficava muito tempo em casa. Peguei o telefone e liguei para James.

- Fala Cullen

- E ai, deu tudo certo? – perguntei enquanto comia meu cereal

- Claro você acha que ta falando com alguém armador? – ele disse rindo- amanhã levo a parada para você

- Tudo bem, até amanhã – desliguei o telefone e fui para a garagem pegar minha moto, já que tinha algum tempo que eu não saia com ela já que em Forks estava sempre chovendo, aproveitei o bom tempo para ir com ela. Eu não gostava de estar perto das pessoas dessa cidade, o povo de Forks eram todos fofoqueiros, mesquinhos e se achavam melhores que os outros, todos estavam sempre prontos para falar de meus amigos e de mim, mas sempre vinham na minha oficina quando precisavam por sermos os melhores da cidade, e nós acertávamos os seus carros já que precisávamos do dinheiro. Nós sempre ouvíamos piadinha e tentávamos ignoras, mas muitas vezes era impossível.

Cheguei à cidade estacionei a moto e vi Alice pulando que nem uma pulga, caminhei em direção aos meus amigos cumprimentando eles.

- Sabia que você viria – Alice disse me abraçando

- Depois de você falar com todo aquele amor, não tinha como eu não vir – respondi bagunçando seus cabelos.

- Ainda não sei por que você vai cantar Jasper – Rose disse emburrada

- Eu gosto de cantar Rose e o dinheiro que eles vão pagar é bom e o que de tão ruim pode acontecer?

- Não concordo com isso, você não ta tão necessitado de dinheiro Jasper, você deveria subir naquele palco e mandar todos irem para puta que pariu – Eu entendi o lado de Rosálie, ela era extremamente protetora e tinha horas que eu sentis que ela nos tratava como se ela fosse a mãe e nós seus filhos. Jasper assim como todos nós já tinha se aborrecido com algumas pessoas nessa cidade. Nesse momento olhei em volta para ver a movimentação no festival e vi uma menina sentada no banco perto do palco me olhando, ela era linda, cabelos castanhos meio ondulados castanhos avermelhados, mesmo estando sentada ela parecia ter um corpo lindo, ela estava sentada com Ângela, mas claramente não prestava atenção no que ela falava, Ângela chamou sua atenção fazendo com que ela desviasse os olhos de mim.

- Bom tudo bem Jasper, mas que nada acontece não to com paciência para aturar graçinhas hoje- Rose disse cruzando os braços e ficando emburrada

- NÃO TA COM PACIENCIA HOJE? ESSA É BOA - Emmett falou um pouco alto de mais e desatando a rir logo em seguida, todos nós rimos com ele, menos Rose que olhou para ele com um olhar fulminante que ele desviou procurando alguma coisa no céu.

- Bom vou dar uma volta por ai, ver se encontro o Jacob – avisei e fui andando pelo festival, conforme ia andando recebia alguns olhares hostis e outros bastante empolgados, hostis dos homens e empolgados das mulheres. Comprei uma cerveja e peguei meu cigarro, algum tempo depois avistei Jacob conversando com alguém o chamei e a pessoa que estava conversando com Jake, olhou na minha direção e eu vi que era a menina que estava conversando com a Ângela, pisquei para ela que envergonhada abaixou a cabeça me fazendo rir, Jacob se despediu dela e veio na minha direção.

- E ai cara, tentando fazer a menina enfartar tão nova? – ele perguntou enquanto apertávamos a mão

- Claro que não, só dando um pouco de alegria para o dia dela – disse e começamos a andar em direção ao palco já que em poucos minutos Jasper iria começar a tocar.

- Edward garanhão Cullen – ele brincou me fazendo rir

- Tanto quando você meu caro amigo – ele me olhou e deu um sorriso de lado – além do mais, ela deve ser menor de idade e você sabe que não me envolvo com meninas menores de idade, é muita confusão em troca de nada, prefiro as mais experientes

- Mas você tem que concordar que ela é linda – ele disse olhando para ela que estava novamente sentada ao lado se Ângela, um pouco mais a nossa frente.

- Sim ela é linda e o que você tava fazendo com ela?

- Há o babaca do Tayler encheu a cara e tava perturbando ela

- Dando uma de bom samaritano em troca de nada?

- Às vezes é bom fazer boas ações e também tenho fé que Deus viu minha boa ação e já, já ta mandando uma gostosa pra mim

- Ele já mandou

- Quem?

- Leah

- Não vou falar disso outra vez com você, ela é como uma irmã pra mim, nem passa uma coisa dessas pela minha cabeça, então para de ver maldade onde não tem e nem nunca vai ter.

- Tudo bem, falei levantando as mãos em sinal de rendição – depois que perder não adianta chorar – ele bufou e me ignorou – mas qual o nome dela?

- Isabella Swan, mas ela prefere só Bella- realmente ela era bela pensei comigo mesmo, mas não valeria a dor de cabeça que poderia vir a me acarretar

_Espero que tenham gostado co capitulo meninas_  
_prometo tentar não demorar tando para postar novamente_  
_Os comentários de todas vocês estão respondidos_  
_=)_

**_ AGRADECIMENTOS!_**

**_ * Betinha Poloni, Dani Marjorie, Ninha Souma_**

_ Muito obrigada pelos comentários meninas, eles são muuuuito importantes  
pra mim, de coração obrigada pelo apoio de vocês._

_ Quem tiver twitter, segue la  
Livia_Marjorie__

_****___


	5. Caminhonete da Sorte

_Oiiie meninas lindas da minha vida_  
_tem recado no final do capitulo_  
_Boa Leitura_  
_=)_

**

* * *

**

**Caminhonete da Sorte**

**Bella POV**

Por algum motivo que eu não sabia qual era simplesmente não conseguia tirar a imagem de Edward Cullen da minha cabeça, passei a noite toda com ele em minha mente, quando dormia via seu rosto em meus sonhos, quando acordava continuava pensando nele e assim se seguiu minha noite mal dormida, mas cheia de imagens daquele homem.

Sim Edward Cullen era um homem e tudo nele demonstrava isso, no jeito de andar, de rir, de fumar, de beber, ele não era como Jacob que apesar de também ser um homem demonstrava de certos jeitos que ainda havia um menino dentro dele. Edward não era como se ele tivesse envelhecido mais do que sua idade exigia. Ele era claramente um homem feito, vivido e experiente e eu? Eu era simplesmente uma menina e concerteza foi isso que ele viu ontem e esse pensamento me fez bufar.

Olhei para o relógio constatando que eram 11:00, era inadmissível que eu tenha ficado todo esse tempo pensando em uma pessoa que, concerteza nem se lembrava que eu existia. Cansada de ficar na cama joguei as cobertas para o lado e me sentei na mesma, olhei para a janela e vi a chuva caindo La fora, fato que fez com que eu me sentisse pior. Levantei indo na direção do banheiro onde tomei banho e fiz minha higiene pessoal, sai do quarto e percebi que a casa estava em um completo silencio, desci as escadas e me vi parada no meio daquela enorme sala, sem ouvir um barulho que não fosse da chuva caindo la fora , fazendo com que eu me sentisse ainda mais sozinha.

- Há ai esta você – Sue disse vindo da cozinha – achei que não levantaria hoje. Essa chuva e esse friozinho fazem com que não tenhamos vontade de sair da cama não é verdade? – ela disse com um sorriso amigável.

- É mais ou menos isso – respondi incapaz de esconder a careta que fiz

- É difícil a primeira noite em um lugar desconhecido não é verdade? – ela disse apertando meu ombro

- Foi mais do que eu poderia imaginar

- Assei um bolo essa manhã, que tal comer um pedaço dele tomando um chocolate quente para começar bem o dia?

- Qualquer coisa para tornar esse um bom dia – nós caminhamos para a cozinha e após comer o bolo e tomar o chocolate realmente me senti melhor, o que Sue fez foi o típico gesto simples que uma mãe faz que torna a vida do filho mais simples, que faz com que ele tenha esperança que tudo vai dar certo, graças aquele simples gesto.

Não que pensar em Edward tenha feito com que as coisas ficassem difíceis pra mim, minha vida toda vem sendo assim, eu sempre tento me sentir parte de um lugar, tento me sentir importante para alguém e sempre acabo com o mesmo sentimento, de que não encontrei ainda o lugar que pertenço, sentindo que até agora tenho sobrevivido e não vivido. E é obvio que não tirar da cabeça um homem que nunca se quer vai se lembrar que você existe, não torna as coisas mais fáceis.

- Sue cadê meu pai?

- Ele saiu cedo para Seatle, disse que tinha uma reunião e que não tinha hora para voltar.

- Claro – disse nem um pouco surpresa com a informação que ela acabava de me dar

- Uhum... Bella seu pai é bastante calado né?

- Até de mais, ele sempre foi assim, mas como passei pouco tempo em casa, não sei se ele é sempre assim ou só quando eu to por perto – disse soltando um suspiro derrotado

- Há queria, tenho certeza que isso não tem nada haver com você, seu pai só é uma pessoa ocupada de mais

- É eu sei, mas às vezes parece que as coisas são mais fáceis para ele quando eu não to por perto

- Tenho certeza que não é assim que ele pensa Bella

- Eu não teria tantas certezas se fosse você Sue

- Bella – Sue disse vindo em minha direção e me abraçando – você é uma menina maravilhosa, qualquer pai teria orgulho em ter você como filha, assim como eu sei que o Senhor Swan tem, ele só não sabe demonstrar isso.

- É talvez você esteja certa. Sue vou aproveitar que a chuva parou e dar uma volta pela cidade

Sai de casa e fui caminhando em direção a cidade, eu sei que Sue falou aquelas coisas para tentar me animar, até ela reparou o jeito que Charlie se comporta. Eu tenho o que muitas pessoas julgam ser o mais importante: dinheiro; tenho dinheiro para comprar o que eu quiser na hora que eu quiser, tenho ações e empresas em meu nome, devo ser uma das jovens mais ricas dos EUA, no entanto nada disso importa pra mim. Eu daria tudo para ter uma família e amigos de verdade, ter pessoas que realmente me amam e se importam comigo, eu sei que tem muitas pessoas por ai em uma situação mais complicada que a minha, graças a Deus eu tenho saúde, uma casa para morar e não passo necessidades, mas eu sinto que ainda falta alguma coisa.

Cheguei na praça principal de Forks que era também onde o centro comercial da cidade funcionava e olhei ao redor procurando uma livraria, eu tinha certeza que as opções de livros em uma cidade como Forks não eram muitas, mas deveria ter alguma coisa que me distraísse. Encontrei a livraria e me encaminhei para ela, ao passar pela porta um sino que estava pendurado na mesma anunciou minha entrada, olhei ao redor, ela não era muito grande, mas era o suficiente para uma cidade pequena, além de ser bastante aconchegante, logo na entrada havia um balcão com uma mulher atrás dele

- Boa tarde – ela disse sorrindo para mim

- Boa Tarde

- Fique à-vontade, espero que encontre algo que goste – assenti com a cabeça e comecei a andar pelo local. Para a minha surpresa tinha uma enorme variação de livros, optei por um romance "Desculpe se te chamo de amor" voltei para onde a mulher estava para fazer o pagamento

- Encontrou alguma coisa?

- Sim vou levar esse – enquanto efetuava o pagamento, vi um anuncio dizendo que precisava de alguém para trabalhar ali, talvez ficar fora de casa fosse algo bom – você ta precisando de alguém ainda? – disse apontando para o anuncio

- Concerteza, você esta interessada?

- Bom eu nunca trabalhei, mas tenho certeza que me sairia bem e como eu gosto muito de livros, esse seria o lugar perfeito para o meu primeiro emprego

- Qual seu nome?

- Isabella Swan, mas pode me chamar de Bella

- Muito prazer Bella, eu sou Esme. Eu tinha uma jovem que me ajudava, mas ela se mudou da cidade, então se você quiser o emprego é seu.

- Jura? – disse surpresa e feliz- é claro que eu quero

- Ótimo, eu basicamente preciso de você na parte da tarde de 13:00 as 17:00, sábado você trabalha na parte da manhã e tem a tarde de folga e nós não abrimos no domingo

- É perfeito senhora Esme

- Só Esme, por favor, nos vemos amanhã então

- Claro até amanhã – sai da livraria realmente contente por ter conseguido o emprego, assim eu manteria minha mente ocupada e não ficaria tanto tempo em casa. Fui até uma lanchonete comprei algo para comer e do outro lado da rua, enfrente a uma loja de artigos esportivos vi uma caminhonete sendo vendida, não sei por que, mas gostei dela. Ela não chamava atenção como os carros que Charlie queria comprar para mim e era exatamente o que eu estava precisando para andar pela cidade, fui até a loja e vi um rapaz parado no balcão mexendo em algumas coisas.

- Oi, você sabe me dizer quem ta vendendo aquela caminhonete?

- Claro hey Jake tem alguém aqui querendo falar com você – Jake? Será o mesmo de ontem?

- Bella, já esta com saudades de mim? – ele perguntou vindo em minha direção fazendo o cara do balcão rir.

- Calma ai garanhão- o cara disse – ela ta querendo saber da caminhonete

- Verdade, é você que ta vendendo?

- Na verdade é o meu pai, mas pode tratar comigo, eu faço bons descontos para lindas garotas – ele disse piscando e rindo me fazendo rir também

- Essa cantada geralmente funciona? – perguntei rindo

- Só com as garotas com pouco celebro, o que imagino não ser o seu caso certo?

- Acertou Don Juan – disse rindo com a cara de dor que ele fez

- Mas agora é sério Bells, posso chamar você assim certo?

- Claro

- Ótimo – ele disse passando um braço pelos meus ombros e me levando para o lado de fora – ela é velha, mas esta em ótimo estado, ela não anda mais que 80KM/H mas você não é o tipo de garota que anda por ai apostando corridas certo?

- Concerteza

- Então ela é perfeita para você, ela é meio barulhenta, mas fora e a idade ela esta novinha em folha

- Parece perfeito, vou ficar com ela

- Beleza, se você quiser levar ela em uma oficina para ter certeza que ta tudo bem, meu amigo tem uma é só você seguir as placas que indicam La Push e quando chegar la perguntar pela oficina que todos vão saber qual é e onde fica.

- Tudo bem, vou dar uma parada por la – paguei ao Jacob e ele ficou meio surpreso por eu ter o dinheiro na hora,mas não comentou nada o que eu agradeci internamente e parti rumo a oficina

**Edward POV**

Acordei as 7:00 pronto para enfrentar mais um dia de trabalho, como não bebi muito ontem e nem fui dormir tarde, tive uma boa noite de sono e acordei bem disposto. Após me arrumar, tomar café e pegar meu carro fui em direção a oficina, ela ficava em La Push uns 15 minutos de distancia de Forks, preferi abrir a oficina fora da cidade e de seus habitante idiotas. Chegando la constatei que ela já estava aberta, mesmo sendo o dono não era o único a ter as chaves do local, Rose, Emmett, Jasper e até Alice, mesmo não trabalhando ali, tinham a chave da oficina então quem chegasse primeiro abria ela. Estacionei o carro e adentrei ao local vendo Jasper trabalhando em um carro

- Caiu da cama hoje?

- Seria mais ou menos isso se tivesse dormido em uma, fiquei no sofá mesmo– ele disse emburrado e eu já sabia o motivo

- Não acredito que você e Alice brigaram

- Eu não gosto de brigar com ela Edward, você melhor do que ninguém deveria saber disso, mas porra ela tava falando com o Alec ontem no festival enquanto eu estava cantando e você sabe que eu odeio aquele puto, ela só pode fazer de sacanagem.

- Eles estudam na mesma faculdade, a cidade é pequena é obvio que eles teriam algum tipo de contato e pelo que eu vi ela não deu atenção para ele. Sem contar que o seu problema não é só o Alec é qualquer pessoa do sexo masculino que chegue perto dela, você tem que para com isso.

- Você não entende Edward...

- Eu entendo – disse cortando ele – quem não entende é você, Alice te ama, ela é completamente apaixonada por você e sempre foi você poderia perder os dois braços e mesmo assim ela continuaria amando você

- Eu sei, mas ela é tão linda e eu sou um monstro, eu não sei viver sem a Alice se a sua irmã me deixar eu não sei o que vai ser de mim – ele disse encostando-se ao carro e baixando a cabeça

- Jasper você não é um mostro, para com isso e ela nunca vai deixar você, tenho certeza que ela preferiria morrer a ficar longe de você. E eu sei o quanto ela fica triste por você não se dar conta do amor que ela sente por você

- Você tem razão – ele suspirou em derrota – vou buscar ela na saída da faculdade tudo bem?

- Claro, aproveita e passa o dia com ela e amanhã não me apareça aqui com essa cara de mal comido – disse socando seu ombro

- Claro que não, hoje você vai me comer direito

- Olha só Rose, as meninas estão demonstrando o amor que sentem uma pela outra – Emmett disse atrás de nós entrando na oficina de mãos dadas com Rose

- Edward para de dar encima do meu irmão, ele gosta de mulher – Rose disse

- Há há vocês dois estão muito engraçados hoje

- É o resultado de uma noite mal dormida mas bem aproveitada – Emmett disse dando um tapa na bunda de Rose

- Menos Emmett – ela disse revirando os olhos

- Que tal agente falar menos e trabalhar mais? – disse indo trocar de roupa para começar mais um dia de trabalho. Cada um de nós se ocupou de um carro e logo Seth e Poul que também trabalhavam conosco se juntaram a nós.

Ouvi ao longe o barulho inconfundível da caminhonete de Billy e já imaginava que era Jocob, mas quando vi uma menina descendo dela fiquei surpreso e pelo jeito ela ainda mais, já que quando me viu ficou um tempo parada, depois fechou os olhos, respirou fundo em veio na minha direção, Menina louca

- Oi – ela disse com um largo sorriso

- Oi – disse e continuei trabalhando no carro

- Eu não sabia que você trabalhava aqui

- Eu conheço você? – perguntei olhando para ela

- Uhum você ontem pisc, piscou pra mim – ela disse gaguejando e olhando para o chão

- Você precisa ser mais especifica, eu pisquei para varias pessoas ontem

- Há claro – ela disse ficando corada e eu automaticamente me lembrei dela

- Você foi a sortuda que conseguiu a atenção do Tayler ontem certo? – disse parando o que estava fazendo e me encostando no carro

- Pelo jeito nós temos um conceito diferente em questão de sorte – ela disse fazendo uma careta provavelmente se lembrando do seu incidente com Tayler

- Bom e o que eu posso fazer por você?

- É que eu comprei aquela caminhonete e queria saber se você pode dar uma olhada nela – inevitavelmente comecei a gargalhar

- O que foi? – ela perguntou visivelmente confusa

- Eu não acredito que aquele viadinho vendeu isso

- Por quê? Ela tem algum problema?

- Provavelmente não, apesar de não ter certeza, mas é só olhar para ela que até um cego vê o problema ela é provavelmente do tempo do seu avô

- Eu gostei dela e se ela durou esse tempo todo significa que é uma boa coisa

- Você disse tudo agora, isso é uma coisa ou uma maquina de guerra

- Que bom, assim se eu sofrer um acidente saio inteira dele, protegida pela minha maquina de guerra

- Claro, olha eu não posso olhar ela hoje, mas amanhã a tarde eu posso

- À tarde? Eu não tenho como vir aqui – ela disse mordendo o lábio de um jeito tão inocente e sexy que eu não consegui tirar meus olhos deles – eu tenho que trabalhar

- Por que você não me fala onde trabalha que eu a busco amanhã?

- É na livraria, conhece?

- Isso é uma cidade pequena menina, meio impossível não conhecer ela toda. Amanhã umas 14:00 passo por la tudo bem?

- Ta ótimo – ela disse um pouco entusiasmada de mais e logo se recompôs ao notar isso – alias me chamo Isabella Swan, mas pode me chamar de Bella – ela disse estendendo a mão para um cumprimento

- Edward Cullen e pode me chamar de Edward mesmo – disse retribuindo seu aperto de mão

- Então até amanhã – ela disse se virando para ir embora e eu pude ter uma vista do seu corpo por trás. Quantos anos ela tinha? 16, 17 anos? Ela não falava como alguém dessa idade, apesar de ter um jeito infantil em algumas ações e quando ela corava me dava vontade de morder ela todinha e aquele corpo? Deus como ela é gostosa, ela se arruma de uma forma simples, mas é gostosa.

Isabella Swan é uma menina pronta para virar uma mulher ela só precisava de alguém para ajudá-la nisso e quem sabe eu não poderia ajudar a menina? Bella de repente poderia valer à pena a confusão que poderia me dar sendo menor de idade, mas a diversão, satisfação e prazer que viria disso valeriam apena. Pelo jeito eu acabei de achar minha mais nova distração por um tempo

* * *

Espero que você tenham gostado desse, viu dessa vez nem demorou tannnnnnto assim :p  
rs

**AGRADECIMENTOS**

**Ninha Souma e Bethinha Poloni**

Muito obrigada pelos comentários de coração, eles são importantes de mais pra mim e são eles que me motivam a continuar a fic meninas, obrigada pelo apoio e por vocês estarem sempre me incentivando Obrigada mesmo, agora quero falar umas coisas com vocês

**1º-** Eu tinha comentado antes que eu também iria mostrar um pouco da vida dos outros personagens, então no próximo capitulo vai ter um POV dos outros personagens pra mostrar um pouco da vida deles. Os principais continuam sendo Bella/ Edward eu só queria um povo com Emmett/Rose, Jasper/ Alice, Jacob/Leah para poder abordar alguns outros temas, então vamos fazer uma experiência e caso você não gostem eu continuo a fic só com POV's de Ed e Bella mesmo

**2º -** Eu tenho recebido alguns e-mail não muito legais de pessoas reclamando da fic, gente eu realmente tento fazer o meu melhor, tentando agradar a todos, mas é difícil já que todos tem um jeito diferente de pensar, então eu quero pedir que vocês tenham paciência comigo e me ajudem, e não mandem e-mail tão ofensivos ok? Opiniões são muito bem vindas e caso tenha algo que não esta agradando me digam que eu vou corrigir =)

**3º** _**FELIZ ANO NOVO **_GENTE tudo de bom para vocês no próximo ano, muita saúde, paz, amor, que vocês venham a conquistar todos os objetivos de vocês e nos vemos aqui ano que vem .


End file.
